Operacion UNO ( Uno Nunca Olvidado )
by ikkisan
Summary: no se que decir, es una historia de KND que tendra como pareja principal a 1/362 espero la disfruten
1. capitulo 1

_**Para todos quienes vieron KND espero les guste, situado pre y post operación RELATO.**_

Nigel One se presentaba a su primer día en la academia de los chicos del barrio situada en la base ártica de los chicos del barrio, con una actitud seria y decidida, tomaría muy en serio su entrenamiento y tenía seguridad que la recomendación de su amiga Abigail Lincoln era lo mejor que podía hacer. (Unirse a los chicos del barrio).

Y ahí estaba el, firme y esperando indicaciones mientras los demás cadetes conversaban hasta que….

-Hola, me llamo Rachel Mckenzie, tu cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto una niña rubia.

La chica parecía amigable y simpática, así que no vio el motivo para no contestar cortésmente.

-Soy Nigel, Nigel One. –Respondió de manera casual y simpática.

-Eres europeo? En tu acento se nota que no eres estadounidense – Pregunto con genuino interés.

-No, no lo soy pero mis padres son británicos, yo nací en Estados Unidos pero conservo el acento. Y tú, podría jurar que eres americana de nacimiento, o me equivoco?

-Pues no te equivocas, de hecho nací y crecí en Washington DC, vine aquí por reclutamiento de un amigo mayor.

-Quien te recluto?

-Pues fue…. El.- Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia un chico rubio vestido de rojo, era unos 2 años mayor que ellos y tenía una placa en su pecho.

-2…7…4.- Se detuvo al entender el significado de esos números, todo cadete sabía sobre esos números.

-FUISTE RECLUTADA POR EL NUMERO 274? EL MEJOR AGENTE DE CAMPO DE LOS CHICOS DEL BARRIO!

-shhhhhhh no lo digas en voz alta que es un poco vergonzoso.- Dijo una muy avergonzada Rachel.

Los minutos pasaron y su conversación era muy amena, comida favorita, cosas que deseaban hacer cuando fueran agentes, entre muchas mas, hasta que…

-ATENCION! Saluden al comandante supremo de los chicos del barrio.

Todos saludaron al líder supremo de los chicos del barrio, un chico castaño con un casco y hombreras con su número grabado (100).

-En descanso cadetes, hoy estoy aquí para reconocerlos como los futuros agentes de los chicos del barrio, para impulsar sus sueños, admirar su valor y sobre todo, ver a los chicos que defenderán los ideales y derechos de todos los niños del mundo. Vivan según los ideales inculcados en nosotros por el gran ZERO.

Muchos aplaudieron y ovacionaron ante el discurso del número 100, aunque otros reprochaban tal declaración, pero había un niño que solo saludo con respeto y verdadera admiración hacia el agente, Nigel One.

-Vaya que fue inspirador el discurso, no lo crees? Aunque lo de ZERO estuvo de más.- Dijo la rubia riendo en la última parte.

-Porque lo dices Rachel?- Pregunto Nigel extrañado.

-Es que el realmente cree en esa leyenda de Zero, es infantil incluso para nosotros.

-No lo es… yo creo en Zero, Creo en él y por eso mi sueño es convertirme en un agente al nivel del número Zero-Dijo nigel sin inmutarse.

-Mmmm ya veo, no pensé que tuvieras esas metas nigel.- Dijo totalmente convencida de que el chico sonaba casi poético.

-Y tu Rachel, cuál es tu sueño?- Dijo mientras la miraba atentamente. A lo cual la chica solo miro en una dirección. Hacia 274.

-Quiero ser un orgullo para Chad, que él me vea como un igual y me reconozca como un agente excepcional.

Nigel no era el más perceptivo de todos pero podía verlo en sus ojos, ella admiraba mucho a 274.

-Entonces cumplamos nuestros sueños, tú superaras a 274 y yo superare a Zero.

-Jajajajaja estás loco Nigel, nadie puede superar a Chad, él es el mejor de todos.- Dijo ella totalmente segura de que 274 era invencible, lo que pareció encender algo dentro del chico parado junto a ella.

-Te demostrare que te equivocas- Mostrando una gran determinación en su tono.

Meses pasaron y el entrenamiento era agotador para todos los cadetes, tácticas de combate, manejo de la tecnología 2x4, estrategia y sobre todo el implacable mando impuesto por su oficial al mando 274.

-Como va tu entrenamiento Nigel?- Pregunto la rubia a un muy cansado chico que reposaba fuera del simulador de combate.

-Pues va muy bien, ya vencí la marca impuesta en el simulador del nivel 20.- Dijo algo agotado mientras se sentaba en el suelo para descansar.

Le tomo unos segundos mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Venciste la marca del nivel 20? Esa era la marca impuesta por 274 hace 3 años.- Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, aunque fue muy difícil y me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba.

Ella lo miro maravillada, solo pensar en el futuro que Nigel tendría como agente activo. Era como ver una estrella en acenso.

-Que pasa, porque me miras así?- Dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Nada, es solo que me pareces increíble.

-Jejejeje, no me avergüences por favor, y tú que tal tu entrenamiento, no te he visto en el entrenamiento regular desde hace dos semanas.

-Es que estoy entrenando en la división de inteligencia, dicen que tengo potencial como espía.

-Tal y como pensé, eres increíble.

-Porque lo dices?- Dijo algo extrañada, era raro que Nigel elogiara a alguien más.

-Por nada, te ves cómo alguien que algún día será una gran espía, hicieron bien en reclutarte.- Dijo mostrando genuina admiración mientras sonreía hacia su amiga.

-Gracias Nigel, espero tengas razón y espero poder cumplir nuestra promesa.- Dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de su compañero mientras se retiraba.

-Sé que podrás cumplirla y yo cumpliré la mía también.- Dijo mientras un leve sonrojo se mantenía en su rostro al verla alejarse.

El día de la graduación llego y 274 se mostró ante los cadetes con una lista, ¨LA¨ lista, donde estaban los nombres de los que serían a partir de ese día agentes activos de los chicos del barrio.

-ATENCION! Cadetes, les informo que en esta lista están los nombres de los mejores de entre ustedes y quiero felicitarlos a todos por su esfuerzo y determinación. Ahora sin más demora les presentare a los graduados

274 empezó a decir nombres de su lista y uno por uno los nuevos agentes se emocionaban por su ascenso a las filas de los KND.

-Rachel Mckenzie.- Su nombre había sido mencionado, se apresuró hacia donde estaba Chad para su reconocimiento y asignación de código.

-Serás conocida como 362 y asignada al sector de inteligencia de los chicos del barrio en la base lunar.- Ella no podía ocultar su emoción, abrazando a Chad con fuerza y agradeciéndole que la reclutara.

-Solo me queda un nombre… y debo decir que he pedido el permiso especial del comandante supremo número 100 para un último reto para este agente.

Todos sostenían la respiración ante lo sofocante que era el saber la identidad del ultimo graduado, aunque los evaluadores ya sabían su identidad y que esto solo era un capricho de 274.

-Cuál es la prueba numero 274?- Preguntaron de entre la multitud.

-Sera un enfrentamiento uno a uno, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo….. Contra mí.

Todos guardaron silencio, nadie pensó que tan disparatada idea fuera siquiera posible. Nadie además del ex-agente numero 9 tenía la habilidad de pelear mano a mano con 274.

-Y bien, aceptas el reto… Nigel One?- A lo que instintivamente todos vieron hacia quien se pensaba era el mejor cadete de esta generación.

-Por supuesto que si.- Rachel podía verlo en sus ojos, aun con sus gafas puestas, era una mirada feroz y llena de emoción.

Los dos solo se miraban sin apartar la vista mientras todos despejaban el salón para el combate.

-Sabes, siempre quise pelear contigo, desde que te vi en el simulador. Supe de inmediato que serias un gran rival.

-Me honra que el mejor operativo de los chicos del barrio piense de mí en tan alta estima, tendré que dar lo mejor de mí para no decepcionarte.

Ambos se miraban retadoramente expectantes de las acciones del otro, pero la multitud estaba aún más ansiosa de verlos batirse, especialmente una niña rubia quien se veía en conflicto sobre a quién apoyar.

-Bien que este duelo comience.- Y la pelea comenzó al escuchar la autorización del número 100.

El combate era feroz, todos gritaban y animaban, más que nada a 274, pues no creían posible que fuera derrotado, pero eso no inmutaba a Nigel quien solo se concentraba en el rival en frente suyo, bloqueando y esperando su oportunidad para atacar, evadiendo una patada alta de 274, encontró su apertura, asestando un golpe en el mentón de su contendor, quien cayó de espalda en el suelo. Todos veían boquiabiertos como 274 se levantaba de haber recibido un golpe tan certero y bien asestado.

-Bien hecho niño!- Se escuchó de entre la multitud mientras los demás gritaban de emoción al ver que había alguien capaz de pelear contra 274.

El combate duro lo que parecieron horas, aunque fueron solo 3 minutos, Nigel yacía en el suelo derrotado exhausto e insatisfecho.

-Bien hecho chico.- Le dijo una voz mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse.- Hace mucho que no tenía un combate así.

-Gracias, pelee con lo mejor que tenía.- Su voz era derrotista y llena de aflicción.

-Pero porque tan decaído?

-Por qué no gane. No logre graduarme.

Todos lo veían como si acabara de decir algo sin sentido mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

-Espera, quien te dijo que no lograste graduarte? Al contrario eres el mejor cadete de esta generación, La escaramuza que acabamos de tener era solo un capricho mío, tu código ya fue elegido y estoy más que satisfecho al nombrarte un agente.

-En serio? Yo pensé que mi graduación era vencerte.

-Claro que no, así que por favor, firme soldado- Dijo con autoridad.- Desde ahora serás conocido como número 1 de los chicos del barrio y debo agregar que es un honor haber sido tu entrenador.

-Si señor.- Dijo mientras saludaba con admiración al chico frente a él, prometiendo algún día derrotarlo.

-Vaya pelea que diste, jamás había visto a Chad en problemas numero 1.- Nigel volteo hacia la voz femenina que se acercaba hacia él.

-Muchas gracias.- Le dijo con una mirada que parecía preguntarle algo.

-Qué te pasa numero 1?

-Mis amigos me llaman Nigel.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Lo siento, Nigel, pensé que preferirías que te llamara por tu número.

-No, tú eres mi amiga. O me equivoco?

-Claro que lo somos. Los mejores.

-A propósito Nigel, parecía como si realmente quisieras derrotar a Chad, nunca te vi pelear con tanto deseo de ganar, aunque siempre que te veo pelear ganas.

- _Esa es precisamente la razón por la que quise ganar._ – Dijo en voz baja.

-Dijiste algo?

-No dije nada, no te preocupes, solo que quise demostrar mi crecimiento desde que me enliste.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste.

En ese momento Nigel se preparaba para decirle a Rachel lo que sentía. Desde hacía ya un tiempo el sentía cosas que un amigo no sentía por otro amigo. No le gustaba, le gustaba de gustar y había decidido decírselo en ese momento. Pero justo cuando se había armado de valor ella corrió hacia otro lugar, hacia la dirección de 274. Y entonces lo noto, ella no lo iba a corresponder, su corazón ya estaba tomado.

-Ahora entiendo, no solo me gano el combate, también tu corazón.- y procedió a marcharse hacia su recién asignado sector junto a su compañera Abby. Decidido a dejar todo de lado y no involucrarse de nuevo con Rachel Mckenzie.

 _ **OK fin del capítulo, me salió algo largo, pero no pude resistir ser muy detallado en la narrativa y además quería darle un buen inicio a la historia, como siempre reviews son bienvenidos, procurare que sea un fic algo largo y actualizarlo periódicamente.**_


	2. capitulo 2

_**OK, ACLARACION: 1 Y 362 SE TRATAN POR SU NOMBRE EN PRIVADO, PERO EN PUBLICO SERA SU NUMERO.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 2: Un cambio inesperado.**_

Ella corría por los pasillos interminables de las instalaciones médicas de KND, donde eran atendidos los casos más críticos de los agentes afectados por los actos de un adulto. Corría y preguntaba por el paradero del agente número 1 del sector V, pero nadie le respondía, hasta que al fin pudo encontrar una reconocible gorra roja.

-Número 5, donde esta? DONDE ESTA NUMERO 1?- Pregunto impaciente, pero ella guardo silencio.

-Aquí estoy numero 362.- Le respondió una familiar voz con un ligero acento inglés, sumido en la obscuridad, no veía su rostro, así que intento acercarse.- No te acerques, no des ni un paso más.- Su voz era demandante y firme, como un padre que amenaza a su hijo con castigarlo.

-Sigue sin querer que lo vean?- Era la voz del actual comandante supremo de los chicos del barrio, numero 274.- Es una lástima, tan buen agente y tan trágico destino.

-Tiene razón señor, fue una tragedia. – Respondió número 5 escondiendo su tristeza bajo su gorra.

-Dime que paso, dímelo ahora, Abby que le paso a Nigel?

-….- Pero todos guardaron silencio.

-Yo te diré lo que paso.- Saliendo de las sombras Nigel mostro su rostro, lo que horrorizo a todos al ver que estaba totalmente calvo.

-Quien te hizo esto, iré por quien sea que te hizo esto.- Su voz llena de indignación.

-Nadie que puedas derrotar.

-Quien es esa persona? Por si no lo sabias, soy de los mejores operativos ahora, estoy más que calificada para enfrentar a cualquier adulto, no importa quien, peleare con quien sea.

-haaaaaaaa.- Suspiro con pesadez.- Pelearías conmigo?

-A que te refieres?

-Fue mi padre, un accidente cuando intento cortar mi cabello.

-No me importa, iré por el.- Pero fue detenida al instante por Nigel.

-No te dejare 362, él no es un adulto malo, solo es torpe y despistado y eso no es razón para dejarte lastimarlo, después de todo es mi padre.

-Y según las reglas de los chicos del barrio ningún padre o madre de ningún agente puede ser atacado a menos que dicho agente así lo autorice. Numero 1 dijo que no, así que no te dejaremos.- Dijo 274 con tono de mando, como ordenando a 362 que dejara el asunto.

-Está bien Chad.- Dijo cabizbaja mientras dirigía su atención hacia Nigel.- Oye número 1. – Pero sus palabras no encontraron a Nigel, quien ya se disponía a irse.

-Adónde vas?- Dijo un alarmado 911. – Como director del hospital general de KND te prohíbo salir de estas instalaciones hasta que logremos curarte.

-No hay nada que curar, además tengo una misión que llevar a cabo.

-No vayas, pueden curarte- Decía la rubia rogándole que se quedara.

-Lo siento 362, solo puedo obedecer si es una orden.- Dijo, retándola a que se lo ordenara, aunque sabía muy bien que al ser líder de su sector solo podía ser ordenado por el oficial táctico global y el líder supremo.

-Yo te ordeno que vayas, cumple tu misión.- Dijo 274 interrumpiendo a Rachel quien estaba a punto de rogarle que se quedara.

-Por qué lo dejaste ir?- Reprocho a su comandante en jefe.

-Que sería de el si no lo dejaba ir? Dime tu que eres su amiga, lo que el necesita es distraer su mente, nada más, nada menos.

-Entiendo Chad.- Dijo mientras observaba a su ahora calvo compañero alejarse.

…..

El papeleo se acumulaba en la oficina del líder supremo de los chicos del barrio, número 274, mientras observaba reportes de todos los sectores y sus líderes, pues estaba tomando una importante decisión, quien sería el nuevo oficial táctico global. Sus mejores opciones eran claras, pues ya había reducido la lista a 5 candidatos: numero 321 estratega del sector A (Alemania), numero 33 brillante líder del sector F (Francia), Numero 362 (la mejor espía del centro de inteligencia de la base lunar), numero 1 (actual mejor agente de campo y líder del sector V) y número 34 que era un agente hábil en combate y estrategias en general.

Todo apuntaba a que numero34 sería la mejor opción, pues los demás eran líderes de sector o eran agentes que no podían tomar un puesto lejos de la acción, pues eran muy necesarios, como era el caso de número 1 al ser el mejor operativo en campo. Aunque no podía negar el hecho de que tenía cierto favoritismo por él y 362 al ser viejos conocidos así como rival del líder del sector V. Al no llegar a una conclusión decidió llamar a una reunión con el mismísimo Nigel One para pedir su opinión.

-Este en un llamado al líder del sector V, repito, líder del sector V numero 1 necesito tu presencia en la base lunar a la brevedad,

El agente no se hizo esperar, pues salió inmediatamente hacia la base lunar al llamado de su líder.

-Numero 1 reportándose señor.- Dijo mientras saludaba a su comandante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, había pasado ya 1 año desde el incidente de la calvicie de Nigel, cosa que 274 anticipaba, iba a afectarlo mentalmente. Pero no, de hecho se había vuelto más diligente y comprometido con su trabajo y según los reportes, prometía ser un mejor agente de lo que Chad había sido en sus mejores tiempos.

-Numero 1 te llame aquí porque necesito tu opinión en un asunto muy delicado.- Dijo haciendo una pausa mientras le entregaba los archivos.- Veras, necesito elegir sabiamente al nuevo oficial táctico global y esos 5 son mis mejores opciones.

-Elija a 362 señor.- Dijo interrumpiendo a Chad.

-Número 1, sé que es tu amiga y todo pero aun viendo que tu nombre figura ahí, no quieres el puesto para ti mismo?- Pregunto ansioso de su respuesta.

-No señor, le estoy dando mi más sincera opinión, ella es una agente brillante y capaz, solo escogí al candidato que me pareció más adecuado por el bien de los KND.

-mmmm ya veo, gracias por tu consejo número 1, lo tomare en cuenta.- Dijo mientras se levantaba para despedir a su subordinado.

-Gracias señor, con su permiso, me retiro.

-Aunque tú realmente serias una mejor opción.- Dijo mientras Nigel se alejaba.

…..

 **Ok segundo capitulo listo, salio algo flojo, pero es solo para darle algo de profundidad a la historia, como siempre. XD**


End file.
